


Under Twin Moons

by Prodigal Homestuck (Prodigal_Sunlight), Prodigal_Sunlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Kanaya Maryam - Freeform, Rose Lalonde - Freeform, and every one who sees her weeps openly because she's so frickin gorgeous, i'll call it roseswap, later when they have to go out in public they disguise rose as a troll, rosemary, rosemary shipping, there are defo gonna be more characters eventually but for now it's just these two lovely ladies, this is basically just hiveswap but it's rose, this is mostly just a fic i wrote because i wanted rose to have adventures on alternia, wish fulfillment for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_Sunlight/pseuds/Prodigal%20Homestuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_Sunlight/pseuds/Prodigal_Sunlight
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Beta kids live simple lives, and have never so much as heard the name "Sburb." They have their friends and their ordinary lives, and that's it. Until one day Rose finds her mother's secret lab, and accidentally sends herself through a weird portal. She wakes up on an alien planet, alone and with no one to trust. Stranded worlds away from home, she meets Kanaya, and after a few mishaps, they agree to work together to get Rose home. If only it were that simple.So basically it's Hiveswap but one way, and it's about Rose, and she and Kanaya fall in love because I write what I want.





	Under Twin Moons

She woke up with smoke on her lips and sand on her skin. Rose didn't need to open her eyes to feel the sun burning down on her skin, hotter than she'd ever felt it before She stayed sprawled in the sand, trying to collect her thoughts. What happened?

Right, the strange laboratory under Jasper's crypt, all those odd machines. She'd stumbled on the place entirely by accident, trying to avoid her mother. Then... Rose wasn't sure. She thought maybe she'd been fiddling with one of the machines, or maybe messaging Dave. Then there was the pulse, the flash of light. And then nothing. Rose wasn't sure if she just couldn't remember or if that really had been everything. All she knew for sure was it was hot, it was sandy, and everything hurt.

Rose used her hand to shield her eyes, finally daring to squint them open. With a pained grunt, she sat up, taking in the rolling landscape.

Everything was sand. Nothing but stretches and hills of the grainy stuff, cast in a harsh red evening light. There was no sign of her house, or the river, or anything even tangentially familiar. Just sand.

Rose forced herself to stand, biting back a wince. She was scratched up pretty bad, but there wasn't much blood. Still, she hadn't felt this bruised in years. She tried to look up, but even this late, it was almost painfully bright.

"Excuse me, who are you, and what are you doing all the way out here? Especially this early? Well, at all, really, even if it is quite early-"

Rose turned out quickly, her heart skipping a startled beat. She meant to respond, but the moment their eyes met, words escaped her. She and the girl stared at each other, neither bothering to hide their disbelief.

The girl was tall and narrowly built, with the casual sort of beauty you notice when passing her in a grocery store parking lot. She was also grey, had long ivory fangs, and a pair of sharp colorful horns on her head.

"What the hell are you?" The girl asked, taking a step back staring at her in surprise.

Rose rubbed her sore skin, eyeing the stranger with a morbid curiosity. "I'm a common land ape, we're incredibly endangered," she said drily. "I'm not surprised you've never seen one before. Most are excellent at camouflage, but I was cast out because I lack the ability, and oh, I don't know, I'm ugly. Does that satiate your curiosity?"

Hesitantly, the girl shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"I don't believe anything I've seen today, including you," Rose said. She stopped for a moment, grimaced, then bent over, coughing blood into the sand. "But if you don't care to spare me the benefit of the doubt, you may call me Rose Lalonde."

The girl hesitated, then stepped closer, sliding herself into place to brace Rose up. "Well, Rose, or whatever it is you are, my name is Kanaya. Where's your hive? Is your lusus nearby?" she asked.

Rose paused a moment, trying to come up with a witty reply, or even just an answer. But her head was still throbbing from the blast. "Yes, those are words," she finally said.

"Obviously?" Kanaya said, still staring.

"I was being sarcastic," Rose said. She was tempted to pull away, but it was too difficult to stand alone. "I've never heard those words before, and I've heard quite a few words."

Kanaya shook her head, muttering something under her breath to herself. "Normally I would not do such a thing as bring a stranger back to my hive, but I am not quite certain normal would apply to such a scenario as this. I should have some bandages somewhere, and maybe a change of clothing. Do you think you can walk?" She said. She pointed out into the desert, guiding Rose's attention to a small oasis she'd missed before, dwarfed in the sand dunes.

"I should-" Rose grunted as she took a misstep, twisting an already bruised ankle on the uneven sand. "I should be able to manage that far, at least."

Kanaya nodded. It was subtle, but Rose noticed when she shifted her body, giving Rose more support. She wasn't sure whether to thank her. In the end, she said nothing. "I have many, many questions about what you are, and why you're here. So many I'm not really entirely sure where is it that I should begin? How about, what is this 'sarcasm' thing?"

"It's the ancient spelltype of the shitty wizards," Rose said, focusing on her footsteps.

"Okay," Kanaya said, "But really. Was that one of your sarcasms?"

"To put it as simply as I can, I suppose it's..." Rose took a moment to think. "It's saying the opposite of what you mean to emphasize your point."

Kanaya gave her a sidelong glance. "That seems like such a clever way to use language, it makes my bulge throb to think that I've never heard such a thing. See, I can do this sarcasm too. But it's stupid and painful and I think a little bit of me just died inside from how idiotic I just feel saying it."

Even though she was in the middle of nowhere, covered in scratches, and alone with a creature that might as well be an alien, Rose cracked a smile. "It seems we're quite foreign to one another. How about a sort of game? A twenty questions of sorts to try and make sense of this whole thing. Twenty questions is-"

"We have twenty questions too. I know how to play," interrupted Kanaya. She thought about the suggestion for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, for my first question, why are your—"

"Mm, I'm afraid I'll have to blow my sports ball whistle, because someone isn't following the rules," Rose said.

"What?" Kanaya frowned, pursing her lips. "Unblow your silly whistle immediately, what asinine rule could I possibly have broken already? I wasn't even aware rules were in play."

Rose giggled, but that made her ribs ache, so she quickly stopped. "I said we'd take turns asking questions. You already asked me one about my sarcasms."

Kanaya puffed up her cheeks indignantly, huffing. "I asked my question before you even suggested the game. It wasn't a game related question so it doesn't count, unless you make a habit of starting games without telling people. But really, it isn't much of a game of any sort if you're the only one who knows that said game is even taking place. You know what, yes, certainly that question counted. See? More of your shitty sarcasms Rose, are you pleased?"

"Even if it doesn't count, nothing was done to decide who would go first," Rose said. "Now, regardless of whether you agree, here is my question; what exactly are you, Kanaya?"

Sighing, Kanaya gave in. "I'm a jade blood. Though, I suppose more broadly speaking, I'm a troll."

"A troll?"

Kanaya tried to hide a lopsided smile. "Look who is blowing the asinine game whistle now. It's me, I am blowing the whistle now on you, how the tables do turn. Maybe I will not even ask my question, just wield this power eternally and forever tease you with the prospect of getting your turn."

"Show me mercy and just ask your question," Rose said. "Talking makes it easier to ignore how much every goddamned inch of me hurts."

Kanaya slowed her pace a bit, giving Rose a concerned sideways glance. "Alright, mercy. For my question... Why are your horns filed down? Or were they broken off when... whatever happened to you happened. What did happen to you anyway?"

"That's three questions," Rose pointed out. She'd slowed to a shuffle, forcing herself to breathe. "But I’ll allow it. No, they weren't filed down or broken. I don't have any horns. And I never had. Honestly, that’s one of the reasons your appearance shocked me. So much.”

Rose stumbled, and Kanaya grimaced, shifting her weight to keep them both standing. “It seems I am going to have to cheat and ask yet another question even though isn’t my turn. Are you certain you can make it?”

Rose took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “I’m fine,” she mumbled unconvincingly. The world lurched under her feet, and before she could so much as gasp, she was face first in the sand. And then, she blacked out.

 

When Rose came to, she skipped over the “where am I, what happened” moments that her novels seemed to lavish over. There were a few moments of uncertainty, but for the most part, she was feeling much better than the first time she’d woken up that day. At the very least, she was no longer laying in the sand under a boiling sun.

She did her best to sit up, every bone in her body aching as she propped herself up against the soft pillows. Her movements were stiff, thanks to several unnecessarily tight bandages, but it felt better, at least.

Rose looked around the white room curiously. She was sitting on a window seat in a small room, decorated with bright colorful fabrics hanging from the ceilings and walls. There were a few odd potted plants, and a strange pod hanging from the ceiling oozing a green slime that smelled sickly sweet, but there were also more familiar objects, like a sewing machine, or throw pillows, a fairly crowded bookcase. The room was warm, but not frustratingly hot like the desert

She turned her attention to the window, pressing a hand against the glass. The land fell away outside, dropping down a long way before reaching a large swathe of grass, and bright young trees. Out past the small grassland were the rolling desert sands, pale in comparison to the bright oasis. Massive cloth banners and flags flapped in the wind outside the window, their loud rippling muffled by the glass.

The sky beyond the oasis and the desert was dark, pierced by thousands of tiny stars scattered in odd, unrecognizable patterns. Central in the sky were two massive moons, one a subtle reddish pink, the other, a bright warm green, each putting the stars to shame.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Rose turned to see Kanaya ascending the stairs, a laptop under one arm and a bundle of clothing under the other. She crossed the room, sitting down at the foot of the window seat. She’d changed clothing, Rose noticed. She wasn’t wearing her simple skirt and shirt, but instead, a simple blue dress with a subtle floral pattern and a pink belt, clasped with the symbol she’d worn before.

Rose sunk back into the pillows, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to fall unconscious. I hope dragging my unresponsive form here wasn’t too much of an issue.”

Kanaya did not respond, staring at her with a focused steady gaze. The piercing yellow eyes made Rose’s heart pound, though she wasn’t certain why. “Was it an issue?”

“Nothing,” Kanaya said quickly. She looked away, setting the laptop on one of the narrow bookshelves. “Nothing. Your clothes are rather worn, so while you rested I made you a new set.”

“That must have been quite an undertaking,” Rose said, still not entirely convinced that the stare had meant nothing. “I don’t think I have any means to repay you.”

Kanaya shook her head, but she didn’t smile. “No, no, I enjoy making clothing. It was my pleasure.” She unfolded the bundle of cloth, laying it out on Rose’s lap. “I had to estimate some of your measurements, but I can let it out if necessary.” The outfit was simplistic, but elegant; a black shirt emblazoned with a stylized version of her initials, an ankle length lavender skirt, and a belt made of golden cord. It was light to the touch, like cotton but softer. There was even a spare length of cloth to tie back her hair.

“Thank you,” Rose said, admiring the narrow stitching. It had taken her so much focus to handle knitting, but the dedication to be so skillful made her feel like she was barely an amateur. “For the clothing, and for bring me into your home—I mean, your hive.”

Kanaya nodded quietly, playing with a strand of her hair. She was tense, silent, her eyes trained on a black spot on the opposite wall. She was so still Rose could only barely see the subtle rise and fall of her chest when she breathed.

“Kanaya, is there some trouble? Did something—”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re a mutant blood?” The conversation stopped dead. A moment of strained silence passed, then Kanaya cut in again. “I mean, I understand why. That’s not exactly something you should go around telling everyone you meet, in fact it’s an excellent way to get yourself culled, but shit, I was trying to get you settled and I hadn’t really noticed all of your scrapes, but then I started bandaging you, and everything is just so... red. Hell, I did not know it could go so bright. I already had enough question with you being out in the middle of nowhere while the sun is up, but now you’re hornless and you’re a mutant, and I have more questions than answers. In fact, I have almost no answers. I just... I don’t understand.”

Rose looked down at her hands, trying to make sense of what Kanaya had said. She’d hardly understood so much as half of it. “I. . . don’t understand either. Any of this. I’ll try to explain what I know, and you can too, but. . . Kanaya. I don’t know when I am or who anyone is. I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t even know if I’m in the same world anymore.” She was starting to cry. God, she hated crying where people could see her. But the tears were coming, and it was too late to stop them. “Please, Kanaya. I need your help. I need to get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kanaya's hive is canonically beautiful and gorgeous and I want to live there
> 
> In other news, Rose and Kanaya are so gay, and I can't wait for them to start getting to know each other these good dear sweet girls <3 <3
> 
> This probably isn't one of my best works but I wanted to write some fun stuff so here it is :P


End file.
